POTC:AWE(AU)
}} Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End(AU)(POTC:AWE(AU) is a fan story re-telling Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End, and is written by Jim Logan. Chapter 1. The dark, stormy, very bleak and seemmingly endless night, filled with the sounds of a hard-working crew, trying desperatly to keep The Black Pearl ''afloat in the raging storm, while their Captain, Jack Sparrow worked hard on a top secret project in his cabin. Will Turner and Johnsame Gibbs lead the crew through the stormy night. Will shouted "Gibbs!" Gibbs replied with anger "What?" Will asked "Where in blazes is Jack telling us to go?" Gibbs and Will worked together to pull the sails to be foled. Gibbs replied "I believe Jack mentioned Port Royal, we should be there by morning!" Will thought the statement over for a few seconds before shouting "Is Jack drinking that stupid spieced rum from Russia again?" Gibbs laughed and said "No, Ole' Jack wants to get off these waters as soon as possible!" Will asked "Why, did Jack run up a debut with Jolly Roger? . .. . . again?" Gibbs shook his head "I don't think so." Will asked "Does Jack know this ship could be sunk before we reach Port Royal?" Gibbs nodded "I believe he does, but I have faith in the ''Pearl." The long, seeminly endless night finally ended when they docked in Port Royal, and Jack finally left the Captain's Cabin. Will asked "Jack, where in blazes were you last night?" Jack stumbled around the deck, checking everything before turning to Will and said "The ship is in ''perfect ''shape, why would you need a 98% of a chance drunk man?" Will turned and said "Wait what?" Jack replied "Nothing!" Will asked "Why are we in Port Royal Jack?" Jack turned, grabbed his sword and sheathed it. Will shoted "Jack!" Jack replied "Ah what?" Will asked slowly. "Why. Are we. In. Port Royal. Jack?" Jack replied "Err, uh, just wanted to get off the open waters for a little bit eh?" Will looked at Gibbs and said "How long Jack?" Jack looked around and said "Uh, a day. .. a week." Will said "What?" Jack said "A month?" Will shouted "JACK! Why did you bring us here, we could be hanged if we were caught here!" Jack said "Calm down William, there is a private port on the other side of the island, the old Governer gave me access before Mr. Swann took over." Will said "Oh, wait, why didn't you use it ''last time ''we were here?!" Jack asked "Last time?" Will said "When we sailed all the way to Port Royal ''just ''to get your Sword and Pistol back!" Jack replied "Oh ''that ''time. I think I was drunk." Will said "Typical" Jack shouted "What?" Will replied "You being drunk! As of late you're either stumbling around deck vomiting, or you're in your cabin drinking!" Jack said "No true!" WIll looked at Gibbs who nodded to Will. Gibbs said "Tis true Cap'n." Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO